


To catch, to train, to breed

by Fedgy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Chains, Collars, Dark Thor, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Loki, Size Difference, Size Kink, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedgy/pseuds/Fedgy
Summary: Omegas are not supposed to participate in war as their nature makes them too sensitive for the blood and violence it entails. So when the young Jotun prince Loki sets out to spy in the Asgardian encampment, his only motive was to seek the long craved recognition of his father.Little did he know that the thing he yearned most for, he would find as he is brought to heel by his new master and Alpha Thor Odinson.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 327





	1. Excerpt of Asgardian law

There are many laws and rules regarding Omegas in Asgard. An abstract of its main subjects can be found in the `Regulatory overview of Agardian basic constitution´:

\- An Omega belongs to Asgard and only secondary to its Alpha.  
\------> The Allfather decides on the Omegas mate.  
\------> Prime Alphas must be favored in his decision.  
\- An Omega is always to obey the command of its Alpha.  
\- An Omega is to take care of its Alphas needs, be it in emotional, domestic or carnal devotion.  
\------> Is the Omega mated to a Prime Alpha, the first is to be regularly knotted and is to calm down the latter in situation demanding their soothing nature.  
\- An Omega is expected to carry as many children as possible – in service for Asgards glory and its Alphas honor.  
\- If an Omega has committed a crime, its Alpha decides on the punishment and, if required, is responsible to answer before the court of Asgard.  
\- A death sentence does not apply to any Omega.  
\------> If a felony is demanding a death sentence it shall be altered in an incarceration with regular breeding. Here any Prime-Alpha have first claim before others.  
\- An Omega shall not serve in the military or do heavy work.  
\------> Furthermore is an Omega not allowed to work if its Alpha doesn’t approve.  
\- The Alpha mate is to satisfy its Omega in its heat.  
\- An Alpha shall be treating its Omega corresponding to its soft and pliable nature.  
\- Killing an Omega evokes a death sentence in return.  
\- Omegas acquired through war are automatically gaining citizenship, if bound to an Alpha.  
\------> Binding an Omega to an Alpha requires for the latter to brand his chosen one on a body part, which is easily accessible for examination.  
\------> A bound Omega is the property of its Alpha, but also of Asgard as secondary beneficiary.  
\------> As property, the bound Omega status´ is below the one of a normal free citizen under Asgardian law. \- Bound Omegas can gain the position as wife if the Alpha wishes so.

Unfortunately in Asgard, the realm eternal, no Omega has been birthed in the last two thousand years. Usually mated and bred, they serve as a collum of Asier population growth and its emotional counterbalance to their major Alpha population. Struggling with the declining rate of the Omega population, the realm seeks out other ways to counteract the seemingly natural drop. But trade and alliances are proving not even partially successful as Omegas are usually kept treasured for ones own purpose by the other realms. And even the influential Asgardian Allfather has struggles to acquire a potential mate for his impulsive Alpha prime son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be quite a long story as I have written almost 50.000 words and am still heading to the best parts. It is not betaed. So if there are any errors or mistakes, I apologize. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> Fedgy


	2. The breach

In the beginning there were two realms at war. Asgard on the one side. Golden, grand and proud. The eternal defense stood its ground as protector of the nine. Their heavy, armored forces speared through the first line soldiers in an attempt to find a foothold in their enemy’s territory – Jotunheim. A dark realm, moonlit and cold – The icy kingdom of winter. Its raging storm of coldblooded warriors clashing as their foes pushed them back further into their land. Soldiers and beast all battling, raging and mauling in their fury to smash their arch enemy. And at the forfronts of both sides, as a beacon for everyone to behold, their kings commanded their armies. 

It was the third attempt of onslaught on Jotunheims borders since the war errupted 50 years ago. The third time Odin Allfather concentrated his forces on teh frosty realm and the first time on Utgard, the metropole residing east of Jotungard, the main capitol. For here he tried to gain a foodhold for his troops to beginn their slow but steady push back into the main land and to Jotungard. Here he wanted to have his foot in the door, slowly forcing it open wide for the sake of peace. 

Another disadvantage Odin tried to conquer was the cold, harsh nature of this planet. The Asier were not made to stand the raging storms and icy winter for too long. They needed Utgard as protection from the cold and to warm their bruised and battered bodies. Strategically the frost giants had the upper hand. They knew the outlay of their land and could take advantage of this knowledge. They were biult for this harsh weather, not having to fear even death in plummiting temperatures. 

But Odin was confidant for as Asgard had the Bifrost. Not only could he position his troops in mere hours, on certain spots of this world, he also had the aspect of surprise on his side. This is why in mere moments Utgards main gate bursted open, as his soldiers ran over everything like a raging wave flooding the city with blood, pain and death. The war seemed to have gone into its final stage.  
-αΩ- 

„Utgard is doomed… „ One of Laufey council members said in an alomst damning, blank voice.

The messanger had arrived the evening, days after the attack. Laufey had held his council imidialtely. The quiet, pregnant atmosphere laid as a heavy burden on them all, as the dire urgency of the situation sank in. No one of them had anticipated Odin would touch down near Utgard. The old man had surprised them all in this.

„Odin will not be lenient.“ General Thrym started: „… I assume he will execute all soldiers, who don’t kneel.“

„He needs to make an example, the old barbaric he is.“ Another cut in. 

„… old tyrant!“ Came an almost barely audible sneer from the side. An advisor of Laufey who had lost his sons in war. Surely, every family had suffered under the war as it was fought on the backs of the people of both sides.

„We still don’t know the causalities on our side, much less the ones on their side.“ Someone went on. 

„May as well wait for further reports.“

„Who was in command there?“

„General Ulfr.“ Laufey answered.

Everyone watched their king tensly, even his two Alpha sons, who were also attending the meeting. All knew the strained relationship between Ulfr and Laufey, stemming back centuries. They were blood brothers – once. Not anymore. What youth and lightheartedness could build, might and wealth could destroy.

Laufey snarled: „He will not crawl before them,...“ His claws thightens around his armrests: „…let alone betray us.“ And he was sure of this. No Jotun would betray ones people or ones land, even if the rift between king and subject gaped deeply in their hearts. An Alpha-brothers-bond could not be easily shattered.

„I hope he had time to detroy our correspondence.“ Helblindi, Laufeys oldest, noted in passing. He was the crown prince of Jotunheim. His calmness in dire situations and the sharpness of his mind held extreme potential in political and tactical skill.

„… and the supply plans for our army, not to mention the plans for the Furnlf mountain mines. If he is able to get them, none can help us.“ The council digressed into low mumbling. Laufey contemplated the situation, absently stroking his chin. He could not ignore the fact, that the Allfather had gained some kind of information, be it from torturing or simply from searching the compound. If the old fool had accquired anything of value there, he needed to know what it was. 

„Aside from that,…“ one of his council members cut in: „…how are we going to proceed with the surrounding villages and fields?“ Utgard was the breadbasket of Jotunheim. Most of their grain and fish came from there. At this time of the year the crops were probably already harvested and stowed away. The only thing Odin had to do was take advantage of this and plunder the farms and villages around Utgard. The Asier knew, one couldn’t do battle with empty stomaches.

Laufey snarled again, his claws dug holes into the leather of his chair. Odin knew where it hurt the most. The old bastard. „Send two troops of spys." He barked at his council. "They need to destroy all supplies they could benefit from - be it food or other goods that could play into Odins hands.“ That order rose some nervous murmuring. Stunned gazes searched each other. Only the princes seemed unaffected by their fathers sudden command.

„Scorched-earth-policy, your highness – are you sure?“ One tried to reason cautiously. It sounded a tad too harsh – even for the king.

Laufey ran a hand over his face. He would poison the rivers and fields for decades to come, would destroy the surrounding villages and kill the animals. This was a decision with extreme consequences – negatively speaking. It would definitely drive Odin to the need to import provisions for his soldiers himself, but it definitely could – no, would - hamper Jotunheims wellbeing in the long run. Therefore everyone was silent, waiting. 

After a moment of heavy nothing, he made up his mind, barking out commands. “We need to position our spys. I want to know of his plans, his next move – every little detail!” He pinched thumb and forefinger together to illustrate the need as he leaned forward. “As for Utgards lands – scorch everything they could use! If they try and set only one food further into our territory, they will find nothing but death!“

The council looked grave but agreed and soon hastily headed out. Murmuring followed their leave and soon the heavy oaken door closed behind them, leaving the royal family alone.

"Better to get rid of Odin as soon as possible." This was Helblindi. "He should not get the time to settle down permanently." He slowly got up, unperturbed by his fathers sudden outburst. Bylister, his younger brother followed.

"That is to be decided in a few days. Don't underestimate the Allfather, my son. Better to plan our next attack, than to run into their swords." Helblindi noticed the little rebuke for what it was.

"They will regret their breach... ." The young Alpha hissed as he made his way out, Bylister still quietly following.

And at last, after the door had closed again, Laufey grunted in delayed agreement.

Laufey slumbed back in his seat. Odin had driven them back from Midgard, had crushed them and now wanted to make sure, they would never rise again. That was why he so suddenly - and after their defeat in the lands of the mortals - appeared here. The Asier gave them no time to recover, but drove them back further! Laufey gritted his teeth. If they reached Jotungard, his life would be snuffed out and not only his… . He looked to the door and drove a hand over his scalp, taking in a deep breath. A little rustling had him notice the trespasser up in the high timberwork of the room.

„Come down! A prince must not eavesdrop.“ Laufey didn’t need to look up to know that his youngest had been eavesdropping again. A loud thud sounded near him and a slim figure straightened up in the shadows. Slowly the old king massages his forehead.

„Well at least your silent war with Ulfr is over. “Came the snarky comment. Laufey glanced up. His youngest son Loki leant on one of the pillars at the side seemingly unruffled, a forced smile played on his face. He wore a white pelt over his shoulder and a green sash tied around his waist over his loin cloth, as he held his gaze.

„Do not needle me.“ And there was this barely noticeable sneer at Laufeys lips again.

„I would never do such a thing!“ Came it calmly but restrained.

The monarch forced a strained laugh, not wanting to deal with the Omega at all. „Do know your place little Omega.“

If Loki was aggrivated by this, he didn’t show it. His father knew him well enough, how to push his buttons. But Loki let his emotions slide off of him, simply observing his father reflecting on his chair. A dark scowl deepened the olders expression.

„One would think that Jotunheim is already in the hands of the Allfather.“ The unnerved comment didn’t went right over the king as Loki had hoped. Laufey exhaled and turned fully to Loki. “Do not talk to me like that. I don’t know how you always manage to get in here, but for the last time - you are not doing it again!” Omegas were not supposed to attend in matters of state. They were left securely home tending to the household. Never the less his son seemed to have adopted some Alpha traits over the years. Laufey still wondered how the Omega had acquired them. And how he nestled his father with this unnatural and arrogant portrail of character. 

“Let me for once be of any use." Loki offered. "I could mingle amongst them without them noticing… .“

„I am not involving your person with anything!” Laufey cut him off. “Now go!“ He pointed to the door at the far end.

Furrowing his brow, the little Omega would not surrender easily. For him the advantages of him infiltrating stood out clear. „Father, ... ." He tried again. "I can help. You have seen me conjuring. You know how effective it can be – I could be spying, without any of the Asier noticing. I am even as tall as them. And if something should happen, I could easily hide within the mines. Can you not imagine it for yourself?“

The elder proped his chin on his fist and crossed his legs: „No, I won't imagine anything. I would rather have someone else deal with such important matters. I will not send an Omega to war.“

Inward it hurt, more than just a little. But soon anger in form of frustration overflowed the emotion. Loki had heard such comments over and over again. „Can’t you see the possibility?!“ He almost shouted at his father.

Grumbling Laufey stood up, advancing on Loki: „Firstly, you are not a trained worrior! In case something happens you couldn’t even defend yourself. Secoundly, the Asier are not blind! An Omega in their midst will surly somehow draw attention, even if said Jotun appears to be Asier. They too have siedrmar, who are probably more advanced than you, and when they find you, they will make short process.“ Laufey now right before a retreating Loki, drew his forfinger across his throat, baring his teeth in a snarl. Loki let the tears in his eyes not run, anger slowly boiled up in him. His input or opinion was never considered by his father, not with matters such as the war - or any other matters as much as important. Never in the 50 years of its raging.

„And aside from that,…“ Laufey massaged his forehead again, turning back. „… you know, that you don’t belong onto the battlefield. Stay away from it. Your ridiculous show of bravery earns you nothing but mockery.“ 

Pursing his lips Loki barely kept his frustration and tears at bay. There was never a better opportunity, to show his abilities. And his father had not even contemplated it, even raised objection against his interference. How could he make him understand, what he - as a worthy part of the family - could do, if the opportunity to do so was ripped out of his hands in the first place? 

Bitter, salty tears treathend to collect in Lokis eyes and ran over his soft cheeks at last. He wiped them away hurriedly. He didn’t need to appear weak after all. Slowly he disappeard into the shadows from where he came, balled fists at his side.

-αΩ-

After two days the fighting stopped ultimately in Utgard. The now broken fortress stood drenched in blood and smoldering as dunning deterrent. Asier began searching for survivors and started to settle into their temporary accomodation. Tents were erected, fireplaces started to warm their cold bodies and the first structure of an encampment throughout the broken city could be recognized to the observing eye. Finally Odin had set foot in Jotunheim. From here out he could further plan on taking the land, pushing the frost giants further back. His goal was the casket of ancient winters – the jewel of Laufeys treasury. For that they needed to reach Jotungard, the capital. But for now, the fortress of Utgard and its city borders would accommodate his men. 

Wading through the shambles which were onces the fortress, the heart of the city, the Allfather went through the few rooms his men were searching through at the moment. They had already got rid of the dead Jotun and secured the few prisoners, who could still be of use after all. The fire the Jotun had set was doused luckily very fast. Scrutinisingly he studied what his men had deemed important and rescued from the flames. The elaborate map in front of him got nearly destoyed during the onslaught. Burnmarks graced the edges. The Jotnar had tried to wipe out every useful information inside, while outside the Asier kept advancing. Unfortunately this map was one of the only valuable scriptures not fully burned. 

The Allfather kept searching the crumpled papers. Heimdall could see many things, but not the hidden passages, the tunnels of the mine-sytem, hewn beneath their feet into Jotunheims frozen mountains. There were many tunnels left – drilled into stone in persuit for rare minerals and pure diamonds. Yes, this realm was rich. A whole system of a mining gallery spread along under rock and ice miles into the next settlement and further still until finally reaching Jotungard. The intercepting drifts held many possibilities - one only had to know their outline. 

A tall shadow stepped into the doorless entrance of the dark room. Next to the sheer bulk of the Alpha, the mere food soldiers roaming around, seemed to dwarf in comparison to him. Broad, square shoulders segued into a broad almost barrel like, muscled chest. Arms as thick as ones legs and hard, trained in combat. A narrow pelvis curved into well formed, meaty legs.

This man was a pinnacle of an Asier Alpha – a beast in his own league. No one dared to compete with him, for no one would ever dare to challenge the crown prince of Asgard – the Prime Alpha: Thor Odinson.

With his right fist over his heart he greeted his king. 

„Father.“ He bowed slightly. 

Odin looked up, a slight smile krept onto his face. 

„Son,…“ he sounded. „Have you overseen the wreckage outside?“ 

Thor looked up „Aye.“ He relaxed again, hefting Mjölnir at his thick belt. The old man sat down at a damaged chair with a sigh, making himself comfortable. He had gotten to old for war and longed for peace again.

„Casulties? Disabled?“ He asked at last.

With just a few steps, Thor stepped into the room and sat down on a heavily burned chest. It creaked with the added wight. „Fortunately we could manage to surprise them. Otherwise we could have lost more than the 50 men.“ A little smile on Odins face stretched his wrinkles. "I told you: Never underestimate the advantage of surprise.”

„I knew our troops to be strong, father.“ He mirrored the warm smile and began massaging his aching left shoulder. 

„I believe the prisoners are restrained and the medical wing is already set up?“ Odin inquired.

„You know me, father.“ The younger Alpha stretched his neck and when it finally popped he leaned back again in reliefe. „And don’t bother with the reconnaissance troop either.” Thor reassured his father. He could take care of everything himself. And his father trusted him in this. 

Another popp echoed through the room. Hissing, Thor grunted. “I need a massage from Polka.”

Yes, Odin could rely on his son. Thor was not only strong and golden like the priced specimen of a prime Alpha. He had a sharp mind, a strong will and was a distinct tactican. War elicited many changes in men, even in Thor. And slowly he grew into the man Odin always wanted him to become. Almost nothing was left of the boy who entered the fray half a century ago on a whim to impress and goad. 

„We need to fortify our walls and take advantage of the full granaries around here. Laufey might use our opening now to his advantage if we not form our defenses and prepare.“ Odin shoved a small crate into position and laid his foot on it with a grunt.

„Or he may want to wait, observing. I don’t think he will risk his men in a hasty assault.“ Thor answered.

„We are wise not to underestimate the frost giants. They are already planning their next move and after they will surely come.“ The king alsmost casually answered.

„Father, what would you do in his stead?“ Thor leaned forward and looked inquiringly at Odin. The boy knew his father as a cunning tactican. And he often indulged in his fathers knowledge and ingenuity.

„Hm ... .“ It was hard to tell. Odin knew Laufey and had studied his tactical planning over the years. „He needs to avoid Heimdalls gaze and probably wants to act unnoticed.“ He said leisurely, beginning to stroke over his propped up leg.

„I think, I know where this is heading… .“ Thor countered impishly.

„You remember the dirft-system of the Furnlf mountains?“ Cleared Odin up, pointing on the scorched table, where the map lay. And Thor suspected correct. „I will sent some of our best men, they should go and find the entrances around here.” The young Alpha said and moved to stand up.

„And where do you think you are going?“ the Allfather asked as his gaze followed his son to the entrance. 

„You know me father… .” Thor turned back, spreading his arms out. “… exploring.“ His impish smile grew wider as he left the room, Mjolnir hefted to his side. And there was his heedless son again. Odin chuckled in bemusement. He should not be afraid, even if Thor was his only child. Thor knew of the dangers of war already. And on one hand he understood him in a way. His son had never had the opportunity to explore the lands of Jotunheim as their realms had always been at odds with each other. Now that they had finally breached the borders, Thor was eager to explore, of course.

A sudden pain in his leg made him moan. And suddenly he thought that yes, - a heavenly massage from Polka would be certainly wonderful.

-αΩ-

In the early morning hours, when the high halls and corridors still gaped empty and deviod of life, a small cloaked figure sneaked along the hallways and inner courtyard of Jotungards palast. Passing guards and personal, it kept close to walls and pillars and finally stepped outside through a side passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. It is not betaed and I am not native in english - so my commas are put randomly, a little adapted to german comma-rules.
> 
> Fedgy


	3. Flight

The first day of Loki’s journey came to an end, as Jotunheim’s sun slowly descended behind the distant snowy peaks of the horizon. Dusk colored the sky a warm orange while Loki set up his encampment for the first time in a small grove at the shore of a still and serene lake.

The small laps of the water calmed the Jotun as he straightened his furs and sat down on the white pelt, pulling out some food from his hidden dimensional pocket. As he sat there, he soon immersed into the quiet chill, which froze the land around him in it’s cold blanketing clutch. He revelled in the nature playing around him with soft, icy whisps, caressing the blades of the reeds growing to his left near the shore. Some of it’s blades snapped, touching down into the wetness lightly. It’s long and slender tips send ripples out into the open still surface, slowly spreading and ultimately the waves reached him, shimmering in a silvery brilliance, reflecting the last rays of the day. Loki began to dream. It was a calming silence he fell into as he just sat there and let nature pull him into her embrace. Never had he felt this - calm, a belonging he never had found in the palace. Could never. Mostly the halls and floors were empty, devoid, lonely. An echo of a lone soul. But here, although he was alone, here he was bodiless and full, his soul merging with his surrounding as he could feel Jotunheim to her very core. Here he was everything, but not alone anymore. Loki took a deep breath. Here Jotunheim sang to him!

A hawk flew over him, screeching in it’s airborne freedom. Loki opened his eyes and looked up. He envied the proud animal for it. From within the palace he could sometimes make the animals out circling in the horizon. Proud predators they were, regarded as a sign of good fortune and associated with strength and speed. For Loki these animals held something he always wished for when he was gazing dreamily out of the window of his bedchamber in the evening: Freedom. The liberty to do things he wanted to do, not because someone commanded him to do them or the rules of society demanded it of him as an omega. For Loki being free meant not being reduced to the one aspect he hated the most about himself. And this was being an omega. If he could, he would have chosen his sex to be that of an alpha’s. If only for the possibility of roaming Jotunheim’s lands like one of it’s proud predators from north to south and west to east. He would have been free to make decisions for himself, like the bird above him. Like the ones he sometimes saw from his window. If one tended to come and stay close to the palace, Loki would watch it as long as he could. Only when the hawk chose to finally veer back into the pine woods and disappear from sight, Loki would be left behind. Here the small omega could not follow. And this thought always weighted heavily on him. Loki was not allowed to venture outside - at his father’s command.

His stomach began to growl and he was reminded of his appetite. Swift fingers took the dried meet he had summoned from his pocket and he began munching on it. The tough textured food wasn’t his favorite, but a welcome, savory change to the sweet things he had eaten over the day. Had chosen over the day - while fleeing from the palace and heading south to reach Utgard.

A smile crept over his face. He had done it though. He had finally dared to go against his father’s express commands. He had not twisted his words meaning to his liking or interpreted a wording into his favor - no! What he had done today was the downright disregard of a straight forward command of his father, his king - towards him as his subject. Loki would not call it treason, but the sound of it made his gut flutter with excitement. And the smile on his face widened as he took another bite of his meat. It was freedom he felt at last.

Next to him a fervent fire crackled in warmth delight as he enjoyed the company of it. 

Fire spells had always been hard to come to him, but summoning a little flame was doable at least and once a small nest of dry grass had been ignited it had burned brightly in orange warmth. He was better in magic that harmonized with his Jotun nature, though. So water and ice manipulation was easier for him to learn and his preference. So it came as no surprise when he learned healing spells more quickly as fire spells. But Loki would not be satisfied if he didn't at least try himself out in the different domains of seidr. This was how he came to notice that he had also a gift in manipulating light. He had been delighted about the fact, as illusions or sight tampering could be `ab´used for various mischievous ideas and plots. His unfortunate brothers were sometimes more or less the victims of Loki’s light tampering approaches. It often ended with him being scolded by Helblindi or Bylister for it, or, if his father had found out, more often in him being sent to his quarters as punishment. Loki hated being sent to his quarters. He didn't like being alone there the whole day. Without nothing to do and only his servants to accompany him.

Through the years Loki had acquired some deep reaching books specializing in the arts of spell-casting. Few he had and he cherished each of them like a treasure. His books mostly originated from Vanaheim. His father had a few affiliations there with some nobles of the lower lands and sometimes Loki was able to trade with the lords. Through the few books he managed to get his hands on, he was able to self-study all he could absorb from the texts. But it was never enough. It never was. Though he was gifted and certainly would have excelled in his studies, he lacked access to general knowledge in the field. Centuries of expertise a true master of seidr could teach him. This was, what he really wanted - a master who could show him the art. Someone he could look up to, practice under and who would introduce him to the different kinds of schools which exists throughout the nine. Places like Alfheim. The Elf were well-educated in matters of seidr. Word of their proficiency and their research on the matter, of them exceeding all other realms, pervaded even through Jotunheim. They handled seidr in it’s raw and wholesome form, shaping it expertly to their liking. It was unfortunate the elfs guarded their knowledge so thoroughly. Because as much as Loki searched, he could never acquire any scripts or even notes from Alfheim’s libraries. It had gotten frustrating over the years.

And if only the war could finally end to their favor, he would ask his father for this one favor: Being permitted to expand his studies under a true master of seidr, someone who could teach him, train him. Maybe he could study at one of Alfheim’s universities, learn more of their culture and their food - especially their food. What new sweets he could taste, he could only imagine. 

Loki made a face.

Sadly and due to the war, trade and exchange with other realms were nearly cut-off. And thinking of his beloved sweets - he was lucky to have the wealth and status to have them at all. Thinking about the council meetings he overheard regularly and the talk his father had with his brothers at dinner, for the ordinary Jotun it had gotten especially hard to obtain food at all. The situation would come to a head with Utgard’s lands soon in ashes. And the disadvantage in trade could only add to his peoples hunger. The only source of food came from the crops Jotunheim’s frozen soil provided - which seemed to be not much, if he remembered council member Eril correctly. He grimaced, things did not look well for them.

Overlooking the body of water before him, he saw the liquid icy cold lightly ripple far ahead. A strong fin cut through the surface, whirling and disturbing the water further. A massive fish it must be. And Loki was glad Jotunheim’s seas at least could provide adequately for her people.

The sun went over the horizon and the shadows got longer as slowly night crept over the land. The temperature cooled and would soon plummet considerably. Fortunately Loki still had packed a spare fur. One of his favorits. It was a white bear pelt he had gotten as a child and it reminded him of easier times when Huga - his nan - had watched over him. Huga would always lay there with him, read him books or cuddle and hide under it together with him, while Jotunheim’s snow storms raged outside, the windows rattling in their hinges. Now head-servant of the palace, Huga had risen in rank and was quite busy in his duty and it hurt Loki to not have his nan with him anymore. But said Jotun would always find time for Loki, if the young omega had need of comforting. And maybe, just maybe, Loki saw in him more than the servant he was supposed to be, but rather the dam he always needed. This is why the small omega buried his nose into the pelt and took a deep breath of home, and thought of Hugas tight embrace comforting him at time he needed it most. The fur would keep him warm enough. He lied down on the old pelt, which had gotten grayish brown over the years of use and pulled the second fur over himself, cuddling into the soft fluff. Loki loved the softness of them, could snuggle in it for hours. And as he inhaled deeply, brushing his cheek one last time against it, he sought comfort in the memory of home and yawned in content drowsiness, almost falling asleep.

A howl cut the comforting silence. A very loud and penetrating howl at that and all too near! Loki’s eyes flew open and he stiffly sat up, scanning his surroundings. But even as his eyes were made to see in darkness, he only could see as far as the fire illuminated his direct vicinity. But beyond his small ring of light, dark nothingness stared back at him, surrounding him. What lay und lurked in it’s depth of gaping blackness fell to Loki’s imagination. And Loki had a quite vivid imagination, fueled by the numerous nights of Huga’s many stories of beasts and monsters now came to his mind in vivid detail. With just his two furs, some provision, safely stored in his dimensional pocket and some essential necessities he had packed - things like a dagger, some cord and paper and pen - a few would dare and say, he was rather undersupplied on his naivety driven journey. But back in the palace, for Loki in that moment only his flight had mattered. He was too preoccupied to first think his next steps through rather than heading straight out in his sorrow and anger. Dire wolfs and other dangerous predators roamed around at night. With good night vision and an even better smell they prayed also on unprotected Jotun. Maybe they already watched him, laying there, awaiting a moment when they could attack. One heedless moment to strike and maim his flesh, devouring him as their next meal.

He shuddered and finally one small spark of realization hit him full force. He was in Jotunheim’s wilderness – alone, unprotected, with only a small knife as weapon and the fire burning before him would die down if it wasn't fed regularly. The next settlement was miles away, probably. And if something of even someone wanted to do something to him, Loki probably was not even equipped to stop him - or it. And there were many predators roaming Jotunheim’s lands. Big massive beasts, who mainly hunted at night. Even tall alphas avoided nightly rests alone outside settlements as even they could not always be sure of their own safety. A small omega would be easy pray in comparison. Loki hoped he didn’t need to go pee at night.

The nightly sounds kept the omega awake well into the early hours. His back ached from the hard ground and his mind only found relieve from the stress, as the first pink illuminated the horizon, as the first herald of a new day. And though he wanted to leave the place as soon as possible, he fell asleep as the sun melted the frost encrusted reeds in the morning hours.

-αΩ-

The group of Jotun soldiers finally neared the borders of Urgard’s lands after the fifth day, making haste through the underground network of mines. A labyrinth unseen by the allways watchful sentinel of Asgards Bifröst. One of the Jotun’s only advantages at war. The intermingling passages stretched on for miles under the Finulfr mountain range and it’s bordering cities. A network even some Jotun had difficulties navigating through. Often it occurred still that a poor trader or messenger had found their death in the endlessness of tunnels. Orientation dwindling in the endlessness of monotone passageways some hungered to death. Their skeletons would be found years later. Others fell into the deep chasms opening suddenly up under their feet. It was said Jotunheim sometimes hungered for sacrifices. And the Jotuns satisfying her needs best would find themselves in her deadly depths, sating her desire. Wind sometimes howled through the gapings and abysms - a dark requiem to the lost souls who never returned to their families. Forever remaining lost children of the depths.

Near Utgard the party split up, one group headed north, the other south with clear orders - Orders from their king personally. A high order aimed to show Odin the scope the Jotun were willed to go in drawing the line against the intruding Asier. The land was cold, but the brittle bushes and weeds caught fire easily after the layer of frost evaporated in it’s heat. So the flames spread quite easily once it was started and nourished by accelerant. And when the Jotun had successfully set the blaze to burning life, they hastily went on, to purge and scorch every meter of land they found and destroy all the Asier could have use of. Entire villages were evacuated and ground down by the orange, hungry flames so unusual for Jotunheim’s endless tundras. A stark contrast to the cold blues and whites covering the landscape. The blaze flared up into the air as it spread and soon the fires merged to a raging conflagration, rolling over the land and illuminating the atmosphere in warm deadly colors. Even from afar the screams and roaring of dying animals could be heard in their fright, their bodies set aflame as they burned to death fleeing the fire like living torches. Their carcasses igniting the untouched land around.

-αΩ-

„Have you still not found him?!“ Laufey asked indignantly. He was conferring with his council again, his sons Helblindi and Bylister also attending and learning. A few day ago, Loki was reported missing from his chambers. The servants had found nothing after searching the whole palace. Even the dungeons were not left unsearched. But nobody did find him in the end. Laufey had an inkling as to where Loki was or headed to, considering the argument they had before his disappearance. 

It was often the same with the omega nowadays. The youngling didn't want to hear, nor did he want to understand, complying only when Laufey threatened with dominance. It had gotten frustrating. When Laufey gave him an order, Loki was supposed to comply with it, like the son he was meant to be. But never before had the omega stepped over the line and downright gone against his command. It was a new scale of defiance Laufey was now confronted with. And Laufey wanted to believe, he was mad at Loki. He wanted to be angry and furious. It was expected of him, he expected it of himself. As a father and guardian of his unruly offspring. But the truth was, that he felt he didn’t care as much as he should. He was exhausted of the constant battles he fought on every front, and now apparently also with Loki’s unusual streaks and personality. In all honesty Loki would not even get to Utgard’s borders as pampered and spoiled as the youngling was. He was probably already found and taken care of by a Jotun. Everyone would know not to harm the boy when they recognized the matrimonial lines on his forehead - the crown of Yimir. 

`And what if someone did find him? Someone who wanted to harm him?´ A small voice whispered, pushed the thought into the light. It was the thought, every parent feared. No one wanted to see their child harmed. But to Laufey’s horrorful realization, he found himself not yet prepared for the answer he already knew.

„No, my lord… Unfortunately his tracks were lost during the latest snowfall. And the beasts couldn’t catch his scent as well.“ One of the council members confessed in a small voice. The others held back any further comments at the admission. They knew Laufey’s ire enough than to try and ease the situation with soothing words.

Laufey leaned back and let out a frustrating sigh, contemplated what felt the longest few seconds staring before him.

Until he finally made a decision. He looked up into the round of Jotun: „You will keep searching. Try the palace grounds, the city and neighboring villages again. Answer to me, when you have him.“

And if Laufey had omitted where Loki probably was heading, he didn’t acknowledge it even to himself. As much as he kept his feelings and motivations regarding Loki unsorted.

Laufey adjourned the mentally demanding meeting at last after he had discussed further details on what their new plan adjustments entailed, considering the Asier’s recent trespass into Jotunheim. With his advisors and council members embracing further, more aggressive advances, they united agreed on speedy decisions during the next days and after information would arrive on Odin’s defenses and more important - his resources. Laufey knew very well that Odin needed food, weapons, clothes and other necessities if he wanted to maintain the operational capability of his army. Lack and insufficiencies could be exploited, weaknesses taken advantage of, if one knew them in advance. And with the Asier not even properly settled, and Laufey acting quick enough, the Jotun could make an aimed move quite early on, hopefully crippling Asgards defenses. The fire Laufey ordered would make sure Odin could not feed his army from Jotunheim’s soil alone. The old man would be forced to import food and other necessities via the Bifröst. The thought rankled Laufey a little, though. With their easy access to other realms via the Rainbow Bridge, Asgard’s advantage could become more important the longer Laufey waited. They had to make haste and hit, where the Asier were most vulnerable. And where this was, the group of Jotun, he had sent a few days ago, would find out. Until then, the wait for information was long.

The council left the room and soon only him and his sons were left at the table. His eldest son Helblindi cleared his throat and inched forward in his seat, leisurely propping his elbows on the tabletop. „What do you intent to do, once we find Loki?“ The question became rather leisurely, but held strong emotions bottled behind it.

Laufey read the meaning behind it quite well. „You mean to punish him.“ It was not new that Helblindi and Loki went against each other. Never had there been able to flourish a healthy brotherhood between them. Loki seemed to downright disregard Helblindi’s position as his heir and firstborn alpha. Helblindi on the other side seemed more than inclined to look down upon the omega, rather than protecting the youngling, like it is custom for elder alpha siblings.

They held no love for each other and Laufey had long ignored it, thinking they would come to an agreement at least. He was wrong. Both of them had too thick a head to just reflect on themselves. And the result of their twist often times landed before his feet, or Bylister’s, who had no desire to get involved in this sibling-war. 

Laufey thought the reason for their tryst originated in Loki’s birth. Helblindi had only been a pup then himself and was eagerly awaiting the new addition to their family. But when finally the first labor pains came too early and Fabauti began bleeding unnaturally heavy, life as the family had known ended right then. When after hours of struggle for life and death the fight had ended with Fabauti’s demise, Helblindi didn't understand at first. As a child he had felt the situation bearing down heavily on them at the time. Children were perceptive in that way. And who could condemn the child from going to the one person he felt the safest with in such a situation? His dam however was no more, as he burst into the healing room. The blood covered sheets still under his dam’s body. Helblindi could no more but stare openly at his motionless parent with wide eyes as the image of Fabauti burned into his scull. Laufey still remembered the questioning gaze as Helblindi turned those shocked eyes up at him, before he fixated his dam again. Not only Laufey had mourned that day for his mate and companion. Helblindi broke that day, Laufey thought and nothing had been able to heal the wound since then. Not even him, no. He was fighting his own grieve, unable to take care of his two sons – three now.

In the evening of the same day, the king had forced himself into the new nursery build for the much anticipated arrival and new addition to their family. Fabauti had decorated the room quite beautifully. A stark contrast to Laufeys own feelings then. He had not been able to look upon the small infant and found a rather small baby laying there in his crib. A seidmar, he summised. But the joy for the new life like the nursery reflected did not rise in him.

In fact, it never rose. And Laufey was aware of a far bitter truth when he stood in front of the crib now holding his son. Seeing the picture of Fabauti bleeding to death and his sons eyes staring at him in shock and disbelieve, he could not come to a graver conclusion: He did not feel love for the cause of their grieve, he did not feel love for his son Loki. It was a bitter truth, and one he had not wanted to admit at first. In fact he did not want to admit it even now as it felt unnatural to him. But back then, within the first few days he had seen his son, forced himself to embrace him, forced himself to love him. It was an impossible task. Because once he stared down at little Loki, his stoic face became a glare and his arms could not move to hold the little bundle. In the following years this dullness of feeling manifested not only in his resistance to communicate to the omega but also to the downright avoidance of said son. It didn’t help that Loki looked so much alike Fabauti.

Laufey was ashamed of his lacking feelings. It was strange and unnatural. Never had he heard of a parent who did not love his child. The whispering behind his back, and the hushed voices of the court acknowledging the obvious soon made matters worse.

„I mean not to punish my brother for his deeds.“ Helblindi tried in a calming voice, as Laufey raised an eyebrow at these surprisingly bridging words. „But rather, I would like him not interfering with matters of state. It is exhausting not only for you to rein his temper in, when it now flares so brightly.“ There came a push from Bylister’s elbow and Helblindi glared up at him. The second prince was not really pleased when his brother aimed at Loki this way. He didn’t like them quarreling at all and preferred to stay out of their games. But sometimes, when he smelled something brewing, he interfered in his own way. And now, Bylister could smell Helblindi’s twisted intentions a mile away.

Laufey just gazed at his heir. Apart Helblindi resentment for his brother, the boy was right. Laufey had other, graver matters to think about than his wayward youngest son. He – and graver, even Jotunheim – could not afford her king being drawn from matters of state.

„I think it wise to have him settled somewhere, where he cannot distract you.“

Oh. Curious, Laufey inclined his head: „And what would you suggest, we do with him?“

„Brother…!“ Bylister admonished with a knowing look on his face. Helblindi ignored him, having his father’s ear at least.

„Srifaldi, lord of the western plains is in dire need of an heir. His mate passed away last winter and without one, the battlefield will again see another line perishing soon.“

Laufey looked hard at Helblindi. Helblindi looked back equally hard, like the young and stubborn minded youth he was.

Finally his father sighed again and answered. „It is not wise to bind Loki in a marriage hastily.“ Helblindi face stayed blank, unmoving.

„As future king to these land, you mustn’t forget the Asier camping just outside our home. Do not forget what could happen, if Odin and his army are indeed succeeding in conquering Jotungard.“ The blank face fell and concern spread over Helblindi’s face.

„Do you anticipate, Jotunheim will perish under the Asier?!“ He asked shocked, not believing his eyes.

„No!“ It was sharp and held an edge to it. „But if…“ He raised a pointed finger. „… and only if, the Asier are able to get the upper hand here, we have still a trump card. And with Odin’s own son not married yet to an Asier omega, the old fool is obviously not passing up the opportunity to tie our realms to secure peace and a wife for his only heir.“

Helblindi looked a little shaken. It was out of place on his face, but reflected his inner turmoil quite well. His father had a point, and a good one. He would not conflict it this time. After war, one or the other way, Loki would be out of his sight anyway. So he settled back on his chair in contemplation at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I kept editing other parts of the story and didn't quite want to edit this chapter. In the end I edited so much, I had to split it in two parts. The second will come soon, btw..
> 
> There is not much going on in this one, but the next will have a small culmination coming. Also, I wanted to reflect the past from Laufeys point of view just to understand him and his actions better. I hope you as reader will understand his emotions better this way.
> 
> I think of Loki as a little spoiled prince. As I imagine him being pampered his whole life, but devoid of love at the same time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Fedgy


	4. Fire in sight

On Jotunheim not only its people grew larger than elsewhere, also wolf, deer and stags grew distinctively larger than their counterparts in any of the other realms. There existed also a very aggressive kind of large ant in Jotunheim’s wilderness. Different to many subspecies, these type of creeper lived in smaller swarms, or better - groups and families and was somewhat socially organized. The finger long critters ate anything they could find and were swiftly eradicated, if found somewhere near Jotun settling. The reason: The ants pillaged every pantry they came across and kept up every person of a house once they had made their nest somewhere tin it. Their little feet constantly lumbering on hard wood everywhere, could not be unheard as they stole what was meant to bring Jotun families through the long winter. But the worst part of all: They bit and screeched when threatened. They sprayed their enemies with a corrosive acid, which stung and made the skin swell and irritated. One must imagine not only having one little dark brown and angry sausage-like thing unloading its fury upon you, but a whole family of up to fifty of them. 

Loki didn't know any of this. 

And Loki had the luck to just settle down near one of their nests under a pine tree unbeknownst. Only when he had sagged down in his deep exhaustion and let his muscles rest at last, did he notice the few dark shapes hurrying around eagerly and diligently next to his fur. 

He watched them for a few seconds blankly in mental absence. He was in a bad mood anyway and didn't want any critters disturbing his sleep. Never say, Loki was afraid of critters, like other omega. No, he loved them, had even used the spiders he found around the palace for some of his mischief. He just was exhausted and angry at his current situation. And probably also at himself for not being able to change it. Sleep deprivation and exhaustion could affect the mental state tremendously. 

There was a stick to his left. And Loki found himself longing to stick it into their meticulously build nest. He wanted to destroy something. So he did ... . 

The ants immediately frantically scurried around in a hustle and bustle, swarming around their housing and trying to attack the stick, poking into the hole that was their entrance. They screeched and stuck their little legs into the air, trying to get hold of the offending wood. A snicker escaped the omega as he saw them jumping up in their anger, trying to sink small teeth into the wood. They were not really smart animals, he decided. Eager but dumb. After a few more pokes he saw no more fun in it, as the ant’s futile attempts in defending their nest could not compare to the tiredness he felt. Bone deep exhaustion finally took its toll on him. He yawned but knew this night he would find no sleep either way. And this frustrated him even more. Because he could not change the fact. 

In his frustration, Loki made the mistake and decided to throw away the stick he was poking the animals with. 

One ant screeched and immediately jumped into his face. The ants always aimed for the eyes. And with Loki’s luck, the others of its family followed it’s lead. It was probably the dad, or the mom. Loki didn't care at the moment. 

What he learned though was a quite deeper lesson. Do not underestimate size. 

After having to flee his first camp in a hurry, the small omega had finally found and settled hiher up on a high plateau overlooking the land below. As it grew darker and the sun had almost touched down on the horizon, the sounds of nature had also died down. An oddly silence spread around Loki. It was the omen of an eerie night. More silent than any other before. No wolf howled, no squirrel scurried in the treetops. No, this silence was of the foreboding kind. A harbinger of a more dangerous kind of war. Fueled by hate, fear and desperation. This night, the gaping darkness receded from the land. Loki, for the first time, could see more than the few meters his fire enlightened before him. This night the small Jotun sorcerer silently stared wide eyed to the foreboding illuminated horizon far away as it drenched the rolling hills in front of him in bloody red. Nothing he had ever seen could compare to this beautiful display of colors. Not the festival of light, nor the yearly celebrated night of lanterns. No, this spectacle had a more unpleasant aura to it - it was as if the stench of death permeated to Loki, as he tasted the air. As if the atmosphere of fear and panic burst with the light up into the beautiful orange sky. Jotunheim was screaming this night - and Loki felt it. The hair on his skin prickled before goosebumps grew. The cold shower of ice down his back made him stiff and his senses were heightened with a churning twist in his stomach. The beautiful horror in front of him was his destination.

A realization dawned on Loki. If he headed on, on this route, he would soon pass the still far lands now in fire before him. This night, he would have no need to be scared as the blaze had frightened away any possible beasts. Tonight not one of them showed themselves. As if the animals felt the danger lurking at the horizon and fled in advance. Loki knew he should flee as well, felt it even, the aversion to move on.

A crunch jolted Loki up. He hastily grasped for his dagger and crouched down near his fire, wide, fearful eyes searching around.

Nothing.

But still the omega didn't dare to calm down. Omegas were not meant to survive alone outside of their families. Being out here alone was against his natural instinct, the potential danger around him urged his instinct to call for his family - or a strong alpha, someone who could protect him. Omegas were easily stressed, and could hardly deal with it on a regular basis.

-αΩ-

Odin oversaw the conflagration before him in stoic silence as he watched it from the balcony. Even from afar, the flames illuminated his aged features, dancing in mocking warmth over worried lines. He knew the culprit. It downright stank of Laufey.

„Your majesty, do you want to answer to this affront?“ His most trusted advisor, councilmember Erlar, asked from behind the king. The old and grey, resigned warrior was not stupid, knew Odin’s answer, but had need to ask anyway.

„Nay, first we need to see to our supplies, since Laufey is adamant not to indulge us.“

„I will order proficient quantities from Vanaheim and Alfheim. The trade agreement with the Elfs phases off in merely weeks. And we will not be able to negotiate a new, let alone design a new concept, considering our business here.“

The old king nodded at this, not taking his eyes off the burning landscape. „It would be unfavorable to not take advantage of it for the last time.“ He was right in this regard. The Elfs were a smart folk and could bargain tremendously well. The next trade agreement would probably not be much favorable in Asgard’s regards. Even noble creatures like the Elfs did not let go of an opportunity as this situation presented them. Asgard’s need for aid in war let Odin enter the negotiation from a weaker position. An unfavorable outcome was expected.

„As you wish my lord.“ Erlar bowed to his king, still watching the carnage and considered leaving. But before he turned, he stopped. 

Another – lesser – man would not have dared to mention it, but Erlar saw the concern in Odin’s face plainly. The old council member was old and this gave him the kind of boldness others were more inclined to tolerate only in older people. Was it wise? Probably not. But it was also due to the centuries of hardships Erlar and Odin fought through together that he dared to address the king so bluntly.

„I know prince Thor will be fine, my king. He is no fool.“ The older of the two wiped off some none existing crumbs of the papers he held in his hand. The taken notes on them taken in haste but in an overly clean handwriting.

Slowly, Odin turned to him, contemplating eyes taking in the man’s forced calm features. A nod, before the king again watched the flames. „No, he is not.“ Was all he confirmed, pressing his lips together and straightening up.

Erlar bowed again and hoped he hadn’t overstepped by trying to console. He knew Odin could and would not show his distress over his son. On the battlefield Odin was expected to be king. And a king would never consider showing weakness on front of his subjects. Here, Odin was the one figure all alpha looked up to. A figure behind whose resolute lead they united and marched to war. Erlar didn’t envy the king in this.

And yes, deep down, Odin was afraid for his only child.

It ate at his nerves not to know if Thor was well and sound, considering the blazing fire before him. Thor knew how to fight, but against such might even he was vulnerable. Odin had had difficulties keeping the conflagration away from Utgard with seidr. How must Thor’s group fare without any form of protection or other shelter.

Odin sighed. He should lay more trust in Thor, he knew. Erlar was right in this. But he was a father first and even if Thor could manipulate the weather, this storm of fire could not easily be tamed by a little rain. No. And then chances were, he could fall into an ambush.

A father had so many worries.

-αΩ-

The burned black remainder of wood crunched as the horses hoofs trudged over the brittle charcoal. Black smoke rose from the last dying embers in burned out tree trunks and thick branches. The heat had fed into the ground, thawing the earth deeper down, resulting in landslides coming off. Thor took in all of it. Under his lead, the Asier rode on home along black skeletal massive tree trunks and the last embers of smoldering heat. The air was still and they seemed to be the only living beings for miles. 

And it made their mounts jittery with every step they took. The smoking remains still igniting cold, instinctive fear in them. Thor laid a calming hand on his usually temperamental stallions neck - Gulliveg – but nudged him on, nonetheless. Gulliveg, would not wholly calm down under Thor as they slowly marched on. His men had escaped the conflagration only barely as the flames had engulfed the land around them. Only with luck, the Asier had hastened through hot and brightly burning forest and along fields of deadly fire, he now overlooked. Luckily no one had been lost to the flames. 

Still, it had been a shock for Thor as he feared for his men. Calling for the rain storm, Thor had tried to extinguish the flames with his own means of nature. But the blazing rage had a firm grasp on the land and the rain he had called upon only provided them time to escape. Much needed time, now that he watched the last embers dying slowly down. Thor gripped Gulliveg’s reins in frustration. He had not been able to stop it entirely, as he should have. Never had he found himself lacking in strength. And this feeling was new to him – in a negative way.

The fire had hunted them for miles before the smoke cleared and the prince had been able to led his troop to safety by a nearby stream. They could only watch the blaze from a safe distance as they were cut off from all reinforcements for the time being. Here in the open the fire was not the main danger they were subjected to, as it had forced them far from Utgard. Thor only hoped the Jotun would not notice the opportunity and attack them. For this reason Thor had implemented a tight watching routine his men were eager to follow. They too saw the need of this preventative safety they could provide. 

Three days it took for the blaze to die down. Three days in which they were left alone on their own. Thor felt the tension in the camp affecting the overall mood around. He didn’t like the situation and tried to be solid as a rock. A man his subjects could find reassurance in. And so he led them with a seeming sureness only an alpha prime could radiate. The reaction was noticeable. His men – even the alphas - calmed down somewhat. Good.

In the morning of the fourth day the fire had died down mostly, Thor could lead his men back towards Utgard and he immediately felt the tension ease up in the group, as he gave the command. Finally the mood lightened up in cheery chatter and slight banter. Contempt he dared to let a smile slip. He had gotten everyone to safety at least, as was his duty as leader and future king. Although the confession to his failed power stung his manhood as alpha prime. 

Thor’s smile faltered into a frown, when they reached an alpine plateau higher up. The sight of endless miles of burned land before them was what set the prince in a musing silence. Here he saw with his own eyes, what the fire had wrought.

He chanced a look at his friends right next to him. They were all quietly contemplating the sight. This was not good at all. No one said a word as Thor nudged his stallion on. It was clear, who could be made responsible and Thor had no doubt that Laufey’s hand was at play. No coincidence could have enlighten an enormous fire like this near Utgard at this time exactly. And the extent to which the conflagration reached, pointed to a manmade source. Laufey was desperate it seemed, but this – Thor had no words. A king who destroyed the very same land his people lived on, was only desperate, maybe even mad.

Thor wondered, what his father had to say to this. And the council.

-αΩ-

Loki was feeling more strained, day by day. Circles under his eyes were proof of the sleepless nights past, and the unsteady walk of an exhaustion, Loki was not used to. Around him the animals hid. No bird stood in the sky, no little creeper had come out. It was only the snow sinking and creaking under Loki weight as he visibly got angrier while struggling on through deep white layers he barely could find the strength to overcome. His legs hurt from the walking and sliding on ice and snow, as well was his seidr almost depleted from the constant stress of the long journey. Surely he didn’t need to carry much as he had his belongings stored away in his dimensional pocket, but – oh Ymir – he wasn’t used to this much exertion. While he spend his day in the palace with reading and snooping around, he never did any exercise. Norns forbid, once his nan had found him copying some of the training movements he saw soldiers exerting on a regular basis. He was scolded for improper behavior. Now, he paid the price for his unfitness. He lifted his arm to smell his armpits. Urg! Yes, he definitely needed a bath soon. Or now. 

If he had been born as an alpha, he could have at least gotten proper training or hunting lessons. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with this tiredness at all. He would have known, what to pack and the dangers lurking ahead. And he would have gotten the approval of his father to prove himself. 

But he came to be an omega. Instead of useful training in battle or politics he was left with his nan. Making him study the arts of cooking and court etiquette. Loki hated it! Especially the mocking comments from his brother Helblindi, when he had nothing better to do, then watching Loki during his lessons. He knew the elder prince looked down on omegas as inferior and bodily weaker beings. Why Helblindi chose to watch him though Loki didn’t know. It wasn’t as if the older came down to talk. He rarely wanted to talk, as Loki often experienced. Usually Blindi came, when he was angered and in a mood. Huga always said he needed his time away from Laufey, and Loki believed him to be right in this, seeing as his brother calmed down after a while and left on his own.

One of Loki’s horns got tangled in a low hanging branch and the omega had difficulties pulling it off. Like him, all omegas had thick lustrous hair and beautifully dark ridged horns that budded behind the hairline and curved close along the skull backwards. Alphas seemed to be attracted by especially thick and dark horns. They were a reflection of the general health of an omega and Loki’s almost shone in their gnarly black glory. He was proud of them. Every omega held a certain pride in their horns, so Loki was no exception. 

Grumpily, he yanked at the twig in his frustration. Sometimes though, they could pose a problem. They just were for show and not useful in any way. The branch strained and finally broke off and Loki was free. But the movement shook the remaining snow from the tree, which landed on him in that instant. Quietly Loki stood there for a few seconds – like a little snowman, until his blurry wit registered the situation. Finally a small wail escaped him before Loki could haul it back. But he let his frustration run free as the dam at last broke and he started spitting obscenities while kicked the snow away lankily. He had enough! Was the whole world against him?! He was exhausted and still had days of wandering before him. He wanted to sleep for at least one night! And additionally he stank of sweat and grime. It was a wonder no one had found him reeking like a skunk! Loki let his outbreak do its full course as it bodily manifested in him flailing about in an angry fit. But finally exhaustion won and he came down to reality again. Still angry, but in control.

Huffing, he let go of the anger and stood there panting. That had been necessary. But he felt better at least. He sighed – He needed to see the bright side of it. He would arrive in a few days time and then he could finally sleep in a cozy bet again. The thought brightened his mood a little. And he found the mental strength to go on once again. 

Loki checked his spells again, not wanting to be seen by the watchman of Asgard. The underground system he could not take, even if it was faster. For in these days Laufey’s men used them as often as possible. They were convenient. You didn't need to climb up mountains or cross rivers and lakes. But taking them meant probably coming in contact with one of his father’s men. No, he would prefer the way above ground. Better slow, than being detected by someone and brought back.

That was the reason why he trudged through knee deep snow accumulated in a valley, in between towering mountains right and left. He hated his size as his feet got caught in the white depths again. He pulled at his feet. And as it didn't budge, he chose to dig down to finally free it. He was exhausted. Would he be taller, these small snow drifts were no problem. 

Finally as he had gotten through the worst part, he sighed and looked around. He must be almost near Utgards lands if he was correct. He pulled out a map from his pocked dimension - at least he had still a little of his magic. Within a mere days he would reach Utgard as he had still a little to go but the hills around him grew steadily higher. The Jotun could tell he was not far from the city.

Loki paused as he folded the map close again. Something was off.

Sniffing the the wind, Loki noticed a distinct smell of smoke lingering in the air. Curious the little Jotun turned unsure around. He couldn’t make out where the smell came from. But he wouldn’t like to linger around here, too, and search. Calling for his innate ability, it took a little effort on his side as he formed a small wavelike strukture of ice under his feet that made him slide down and forward. Calling more ice to his feet, the wave continued to grow in layers under his feet. It allowed Loki to surf on it, if he just balanced his weight accordingly. The wave was the perfect transport for him, if also very tiring and he couldn't keep it up for long. Other Jotun would just break the delicate ice structure under them. Only changing directions took him a little effort as the centrifugal force made him take wide curves. But he always took great pleasure in sliding around the palace grounds. 

In his current state however, he had lost his footing and almost fell a few times before he could catch himself again. He lacked the strength and concentration for this kind of transportation. 

Sliding along the valley he passed through a forest and along a frozen brook. His body arched with the exhaustion of commanding the ice under him, but he forced himself to move on a little longer. 

The smell got stronger still. An eerie feeling washed over the omega and he dreadfully thought back to the night on the high plateau. The illuminated death at the horizon.

Steering to the left he ascended a mountain, channeling more energy to his wave, making it steeper and taller. His head began to arch painfully and he bit his teeth.

Out of breath and with a throbbing headache, he came to a stop at a steep slope that rose up before him. Out of breath, he heaved for air. Sweat beaded at his brow and slid down his face and neck into his tunic. After several deep breaths Loki focused on his surroundings and stopped dead right there, as he took in what presented itself down below. The land at his feet lay like an open wound in ashes before him. As far as he could see, dark burns had eaten the trees and the fields, painting the land in black charcoal. The snow had melted and frozen again. Large puddles which had frozen over, black corpes everywhere. Trees snapped off and some steep mountain sides had collapsed as the melting ground could not hold its heavy weight any longer. Nothing was left untouched.

The small omega gaped ahead in shock. This was no war, this was devastation.

A while he paused there on his high perch, considering if he wanted to move on. This was war and he denied the prospect of himself being too naïve, now, that he was for the first time confronted with the seriousness of the war everyone talked about back in the palace. Did he want to go to war? A small voice in his head screamed `NO´. But it was beaten down by a much louder, more desperate one even. He decided he had no time to waste, he was almost in Utgard.

A two day’s marches from Utgard Loki passed by a small village or what could be identified as such. It was burned to the ground. The barn still smoldering and as he came near, he noticed the charred cadaver of bulls and goats still in their enclosure. Shuddering he didn’t dare to look into the buildings and hope the inhabitants had been able to escape in time. 

He tried to make himself distract his mind from the sights he inadvertently came upon and decided he would soon need to take a bath, before he would reach his destination. 

-αΩ-

The party of Asier under Thor’s lead made way to Utgard, but would not arrive until the late evening, considering the tiredness of men and beast alike. The prince was glad to be back in his father’s sphere of influence. His men needed sleep and relaxation. Close by meant not there, and not even the strongest alpha could function under constant stress - even the ones, who were used to it. Even the ones fighting in war.

And so the brisk but steady pace Thor set, was the result of him combining these two factors into his conclusion. The snow under the horse’s hoofs creaked with the heavy weight they carried. But Thor was rather concerned with, what lay underneath it, because he could not make out sharp stones or other dangers, which could be detrimental for the horses. He didn't want to have an animal rearing or worse, one of his men injured. Also, the noise could draw unwanted attention to their group. Thor wanted to avoid it if possible. 

So the group headed on through deep and heavy new snow, covering the whole landscape around them. The shushed voices behind him were not loud enough in drowning out the princes new found concern and Thor found his gaze almost constantly on his two men on observation post, riding far on each side to look out from higher points of view. As members of company "Wolf" these two were solely trained to secure the perimeter, identify threats long before the group encountered them. And they were efficient, Thor knew.

A bird screeched loudly and the group of Asier suddenly went deadly silent. Thor’s searching gaze locked with one of his men’s, who rode higher up just below a mountain ridge. He slowly but pointedly extended his arm and indicated to the other side of the craggy, snow covered mountain. Thor furrowed his brow at the indication and with a few signs ordered his men to follow him to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's character seemed a little flat to me. So I tried to give him a little depth. I hope you like it, enjoy. 
> 
> For those who hoped for an encounter of Thor and Loki - soon, very soon. Promised.
> 
> Fedgy


	5. First encounter

Fortunately it had snowed over the course of the night again, blanketing the charred remains under a white, fluffy cover. Loki felt calmer than the day before as the exhaustion finally had pulled him into a deep slumber the previous night that even his fear of uncertain dark creatures could not withstand. So this particular morning, he felt better. Not well, but better at least. His back however still arched from the hard ground he had slept on and the overall stink he could smell on himself made him feel disgusted with himself. 

Taking a sniff of his armpit he had grimaced. He needed to have a bath, he had decided then and there.  


And it was the best decision he could have made, because finally washing the dirt off of his body felt immensely good. The refreshing stream in which he bathed could only be described as pure. The teal blue of the bubbly water originated further up the mountains. Here certain minerals were washed out and colored the river a pleasing, icy blue. 

Especially this enriched water was honed by Jotun as good for the skin and omegas valued its positive properties and affects.  


Snowy overhangs, plump and white, hovered magically over the stream on each side just above the water surface. Their heavy load threatening to break into the floods as at the underside small icicles almost dipped into the bubbling stream below. Here and there the overhangs merged into a rocky shoreline. A safe access point for many animals as many heavy boulders littered here and there shielded them from any predators. The white snow revealed the recent visit of a group of reindeer. Their fresh tracks Loki had instantly recognized and compared to the pictures he had seen in one of his encyclopedias.  


The omega enjoyed his icy bath. No other races in the nine realms could withstand these freezing temperatures as well as Jotun. So it was no wonder that a certain small omega felt the cold, but did not die of hypothermia while scrubbing a particular nasty stain on his forearm.  


It was not as if Jotun could not feel the cold at all. They were simply just less affected by it and had adapted to their natural habitat over thousands of years. Alphas could withstand even the deepest of winters, managing temperatures, even the animals had difficulties with. Omegas on the other hand were oftentimes herded inside the homes, if the temperatures called for it. Then alphas and betas huddled together with them, lending them warmth. Sex was a way to warm up rather quickly and it happened always after the coldest of winters that most children were born.  


Loki lathered himself with his soap and dunked himself a few times into the floods. He began to feel the cold slowly seeping through and decided he would warm up afterwards at a crackling fire.  


A few times the current had him almost swept away in its bubbly, cheery nature. But the small omega had been able to stay upright, supporting his weight against the many heavy boulders, whose noses protruded out of the water here and there. He held on occasionally to not be carried away further downstream.  


And when the current made him scrambled for support the fifth time, he unnerved glared at the water, as if it was mocking him in its exuberant nature. The incline of the river here in a valley wedged in the mountain chain was not big, but still the occasional strong current was something Loki should not take lightly. And yet the small Jotun wondered if he would be able to be faster than the water.  


Well, … he shrugged. He will never know, if he didn’t at least try.  


Certain of his prowess he hurled himself into the current and swam upstream against the might of the flood. The Jotun could not refrain from enjoyingly splashing around in the stream as he tried to swim against the might of the mountain river in the waist deep water like a fish on peregrination. Diving under, he rinsed his hair of the last soap bubbles and glimpsed a few streamlined darker forms down below in the pebbly riverbed. He came up gasping for air but had to dunk underwater immediately again, intrigued. The forms of the fish did not move from their spots and the additional protrusion at the lower back gave the species away: salmon. And quite large ones at that. The omega came up again.  


If Loki could catch one or two, they would make a decent feast. He could enjoy them, while he warmed up, even.  


Yes, that would be nice. Loki loved fish anyway.  


So he dived down and tried to grab for the nearest one. But the agile shapes avoided his advance easily. Loki made a few swimmng strokes and followed them to try a second time, untried hands grasping after them. But again the bodies dodged just in time that his half hearted attempts went fruitless.  


A little annoyed Loki came up again, breaking the surface and took deep breaths. The darker forms had traveled just a few meters ahead but were staticly hovering over the rocky ground once more, merging almost with their surroundings below, as if to mock Loki. He would just need to try again, he declared over the small voice who voiced it’s doubts.  


Gasping in air deeply, he dived back under swiftly, hands trying to catch the fish in another fruitless attempt. They dodged his reaching hands with ease, agile fins swishing in the water. An agitated omega on their heels as the Jotun tried his luck again and again without even being able to touch them once.  


Finally Loki came up gasping for air. And the forceful fist he slammed onto the water was expression of his growing anger. He should calm himself, his nan would say, when he let his overwhelming emotions control his juvenile actions from time to time. His nan was wise. Anger only made things worse. No one could think in anger and make good decisions. So he stopped for a moment there and breathed in and out a few times. Just as Huga had shown him. In and out, in and out again, in and out … .This is when his eyes fell on a large rock rising out of the water just a few meters ahead. And it got him an idea.  


The Jotun smiled, waded the small distance over and climbed onto it, wetting the top in a darker color as the water dripped down from his body. From there, he had a perfect view down at the fish below in the riverbed. They stayed still, only slightly flowing with the stream. Loki focused on one of the bigger ones and calculated the distance. Leaning forward he almost touched the water and blocked the sun from the animal. His muscles strained in adrenalin, his focus on his pray, smiling. Now he would catch his first game.  


Finally he let go and jumped in, diving down in one go.  


Eyes on his pray, he stretched out his arms hastily snatched after the fish. But at the last moment, just before Loki could even touch their smooth scales, the salmon swiftly whipped it's strong back fins and scattered away immediately - out of reach for the little frost giant and the whole little swarm dispersed before his eyes.  


Loki broke the water surface cursing and hissing angrily at nobody in particular, small fists clutching at his sides, an angry scowl marring his brow.

„We really have to practice hunting, little Jotun, huh?“ A deep voice reverberated through the air. 

Immediately Loki whipped around angrily and made a double take as his blood froze in an instant. There, on the overhanging snowdrift of the riverbank sat a fully armored and armed Asier watching him with a dark smile on his face. Loki’s face paled considerably. 

“Although, I think you should have not been hunting here in the first place.” He stated, eying Loki up and down. 

The wind blew for a second billowing the man's paenula, which opened up from his right shoulder where it was attached. Underneath it revealed a sturdy body. Bulging chest plates promised broad pectorals behind. Their strapping size threatened to burst the armor with each breath the Asier took. And while his arms were covered in metal protective gear, the silver stretched tightly over the large mounds of hard build flesh. Loki could make out the strained tendons disappearing under his collar, almost snapping with the tension of the flesh. Large veins stuck out between them, pumping adrenalin enriched blood through the massive body. And then there were these piercing blue eyes of his, pinning him down. 

Even if Asier were smaller than Jotun, this specimen demanded attention and respect with his mere presence. But Loki sensed also something else, as the most unnerving part of the man was his gaze. The large heavyweight looked him straight in the eyes, unblinking and focused. The color intensified into a steely, ice blue and Loki couldn’t escape the predatory undertone in them, the fixation on a game. On Loki. This alpha was hunting right now. He was cataloguing every inch of his pray, his movements and scent, Loki noticed as the truth of this realization turned into horror. 

„Good morning, little omega.“ The Asier’s tone was still smooth but his expression stayed creepily fixed on the omega, on Loki. And Loki felt the suffocating presence bearing down on him even more. He whimpered under the force, his subconscious telling him to cover himself. So Loki merged deeper into the cold water and tried to hide his bare chest. He averted his gaze instinctively. For staring too long at this beast would probably aggravate him. Loki just hoped, the other would divert his attention soon, he could not bear it’s intensity, for he shriveled under it. 

It is then that the wind changed direction and the heavy musk of alpha hit Loki all at once. The small omega perked up at this. With tentative, little sniffing he tasted the air, his head slightly accompanying the motion, as his little nose tried to pick up the pheromones. This was when his eyes fell on the alpha again and his instincts began to kick in. 

This was an alpha in his prime years – strong, dominant and commanding. This was an alpha who sought to dominate, mate and breed. And Loki was an omega on the cusp of adulthood, almost off age to have his first heat. It was clear, what exactly the alpha would do woth him.  


Lokis pulse rose. He had not had been through a heat yet. He was a late bloomer. But the alpha gave off one of the most promising musks he had ever been able to smell. It promised a strong and healthy seed and a strapping brood if he should be knotted to him. And oh, … he could not avert his eyes from the potential mate! He felt his pussy pulsing as he leaned forward to take a better whiff of the musk, letting his natural instinct dictate his behaviour. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the smell.  


The alpha seemed to give Loki time to make him sufficiently acquainted with his appearance and scent, as he made no move towards the omega. Only the lopsided smirk gave away the pleased content he surly felt. He liked Loki’s reaction obviously and the timbre chuckle rippling through the broad chest had instantly made his way into Loki’s ears, through his numb mind and into his lower belly, where it spread and throbbed in a needy emptiness.

Still partly submerged in water, all Loki could focus on was the alpha. The heavenly smell emitting from the man before him or the overpowering dominance. Loki had never seen Asier before. And the one currently giving Loki his whole attention was in all means big – not as tall as a Jotun. But big in another way - He had an aura which made him intimidating, dominant. This was what drew the omega in but warily kept him at a distance as well. A conflict of instincts. 

And it was then, that the omega reminded himself to be extremely cautious. Loki forced himself out of his stupor, blushing a little. The alpha was anything what he had imagined. His instincts screamed at him to go over and submit, to present himself to the alpha and do what the man just told him. But there was another part of Loki as well, a hurt, desperate side, which counteracted those instincts. This part of him detested the thought of ever submitting to the foe before him, let alone an alpha in general. This part made him move, when his muscles could not anymore on his long journey. It was a part of him in need of his father's approval, of acceptance and greed for love. The war between those conflicting wants made him torn and at a loss for any further ideas as what he should do next. 

On instinct he couldn’t stop himself from eyeing the alpha one last time. The dirty golden hair flowed down over broad shoulder. Those delicious trunks of arms and the broad leather clad torso merging into a slimmer waist and pelvis. And … . 

It was then, that Loki saw the silver gleaming, runes inlaid head of a hammer strapped to the belt of the man. The well crafted and seidr embued object almost sang to him. Loki could feel the radiating power from within the weapon pulsing. How many Jotun had to die under it’s heavy head? How much blood had dripped from it’s polished metal? He tried to comprehend, what he saw there. But… No! This could not be! Loki's eyes widened to saucers as he backed off and away from the Asier, water splashing around his hips in the sudden movement.

This man was no ordinary soldier or lieutenant, but the crown prince of Asgard himself. Odin’s only son and heir: Thor Odinson.

The young Jotun narrowed his eyes. There circulated many tales around the Asier prince. Almost all of them stemmed from blood drenched battles and slaughter. Blood followed him wherever he went – Jotun blood, most of the time. 

Loki was in danger. Pure danger and he realized, he would need more than luck to trick the alpha in front of him like he often did with his brothers. And if he didn‘t treaded very, very carefully, he would end up like one of the many victims of these tales. 

“Your guardian should keep better watch over his charge, if said charge is happily romping around in enemy territory.” The Asier prince almost purred in his timbre tone. “Or have you slipped your father’s watchful eyes, little prince, huh?” A dark chuckle escaped the thunderer. 

Oh no! His own eyes rolled up as if he could see his own forehead, where the crown of Imir was etched into his skin. A clear proof of Laufey’s bloodline. Loki should have hidden his matrimonial lines from the beginning. Now though, it was too late for that. This was not good. Not only was Loki facing Jotunheim’s greatest foe. He had been recognized as royalty and they would certainly inform Odin of this incident. 

“You will come back with me to Utgard. You will make a great bargaining chip. Although, I think I will not exchange you for anything else, little omega.” The Odinson casually stated, while he fished for something hidden under his paenula. It’s metallic clinking promised nothing good as he pulled it finally out. A thick, cold chain dangled heavily from his hand and he held it out for the omega to see. His white teeth sparkled in the light as his grin stretched widely over his face. 

“I have long searched for an omega myself.” 

This statement fell almost like a promise on Loki’s ears. 

“But unfortunately Asgard hasn't been able to celebrat even one single omega's birth in the last centuries.” The thunderer rose to his feet and for the first time Loki could see his whole imposing figure. His thighs were as much ripped as his arms. Loki could make out every muscle fibre pulsing under the tight clothing. He gulped although his mouth was dry as a desert. On instinct he backed off slowly, his feet shuffling over the pebbly riverbed, searching for support. For he knew what awaited him, if he fell into the arms of the Asier prince. 

“You seem not to hear me very well. I hereby take you prisoner of Asgard, little prince. Do not force me to repeat myself.” A command, stated calmly, rising at last. The alpha’s fixating gaze turned into a calculating glare. A dare to flee. The red cape behind him billowed in the wind as he focused on every move, the Jotun made.

A snorting fell from the side and Loki’s thoughts came to a break. He forced his fear-etched gaze from the alpha and slowly peeked over his shoulder to face the source. There, a small distance away, waited a small company of soldiers on horseback. His own eyes widened even further when he saw them calmly watching the scene before them unfolding.  


„Hmm…“ The thunderer peeked to the side as well, following Loki’s gaze. His men were waiting for him at the incline further up the mountain. Their horses nickered, and scratched impatiently the earth beneath them. Then he addressed the omega again.  


“You see, it is fruitless to run away. If it is not me, who will catch you, my men will be tracking you down immediately.” The chain clinked in his hand again and he had Loki’s full attention again. “Now be good and come here.” The thunderer demanded and the command resounded for a moment in Loki’s head. The implications accompanying it had a bitter aftertaste. And the dread in Loki rose exponentially. Finally the alpha put a hand on the overhang and easily plunged down into the water.  


Immediately Loki snapped, fear morphed into something feral and wild and the omega found himself hissing and spitting at the alpha, where mere moments ago was only fright. Was this an instinctive last resolve? Was this his last defense?  


The Odinson never let his gaze falter as he stayed fixed on Loki. But a curious chuckle let the small Jotun know that the alpha didn’t take his warning serious.  


“Hissing and scratching won’t do, little kitten. I probably won’t back off, only because you drill your tiny little claws into my skin.” The Asier didn’t even hesitate in his advance.  


The small Jotun backed off as soon as the thunderer moved closer, thick legs started ripping through the water easily.  


Loki needed to flee, needed to hide. Now!  


Whimpering, all instinct to fight and defend left him in an instant. Loki backed off immediately out of an urge, and tried to scramble away and out of the water. The steady stream of the river flushed around his hip, making a forthcoming a dreadful slow endeavor.  


Suddenly Loki stumbled on the slick riverbed and lost his balance. He almost fell fully into the streaming water, but could catch himself just in time, before he submerged.  


The thunderer behind him exploited the moment and dashed faster after him.  


In his fear of getting caught, Loki peeked over his shoulder, seeing the beast of an alpha a mere two meters away. He scrambled up in panic now and away through the stream, the current slowing his forthcoming down excruciatingly. Behind him, he could hear the grunting, as the thunderer plowed through the water. The sound came nearer and nearer and drowned out anything else. Any moment now the Asier would catch him, grab him from behind and around his waist or grasp one of his arms. He would pull him back and into a dark future under the cruel reign of Odin.  


With agonizing strength the omega gritted his teeth and pulled forward. And to Loki’s surprise, he was able to reach the shore without being captured. He didn’t look back, as he dashed for his clothes, water dripping all the way as he ran along the rocky shore, his loincloth flapping in the wind. Pebbles flew as the soles of his feet dug into the ground in an effort to speed up.  


Behind him the Asier was trudging through the river still. „No need to flee little one, you will not come far!“ He bellowed to Loki as his grin spread wide over the alpah's face, while his thick legs ripped through the water in big steps.  


Loki froze the ice around his body. It fell off instantly. Then he pulled his tunic over himself as hastily as he could and scrambled over the rocky shore. Snow flew up as he dashed over the white blanket of fluff. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could perceive movement. And he immediately noticed the group of Asier previously waiting afar now galloping over the vast, snowy plane towards him.  


In a flash Loki made for the rocky ascent of the foot of the mountain. From behind he could still hear the heavy footsteps of the Asier prince stomping after him. The battle scream that followed downed in timbre vastness over him. He could do it, Loki decided. He should be able to outpace them all if he kept rushing forth! There was a distant whirring clang of metal almost unperceivable. Loki didn't notice it at first. But it soon came nearer and got louder and in an instant it ripped through the air right above him.  


Suddenly the ground in front of him erupted. The small omega yelped in shock. Ice, snow and small rocks burst into him as the shockwave brought him down in an instant. He landed ungracefully onto his butt with an “Ommph!”. All he could further do, was shield his head and neck instinctively from flying debris and sharp ice shards.  


And when the rain of rubble and ice had died down, the Jotun forced his eyes open again. He cough up the remaining dust from his lungs and tried to bring his senses to focus again.  


In the small dust cloud before him rose a muscled figure threateningly to his full height, towering above him. The sun behind the alpha highlighted the complex interplay of muscles on arms, trunk and legs. A low growl rumbled out of his throat warningly.  


“Wrong move, little kitten.” It came out more aggravated than before. And it made Loki wince under the negative attention the alpha bestowed upon him. He was too overwhelmed by the presence this man radiated and he could not look away for many long seconds. Inwardly he was torn again. While the urge to flee and hide from the beast told him to bolt, there was also this something again, which begged him to submit, to offer this alpha his throat in compensation. Nevertheless his limbs would not move, he felt trapped in his own body, while he watched with wide eyes as the figure in front of him raised his hammer again, the metal head blinking in the sun.  


“…no, … please… .” For the first time in his life, he felt truly threatened. His life was at risk and not from undefined predators lurking in the dark. But from a armed enemy with the intention to kill.  


And in his shock and panic, his instinct did, what Loki himself could not do. It called for his seidr. Green light wrapped around his form in a fluent wave.  


In an instant, the omega vanished from sight.  


Thor blinked, snapping out of his hunting mode, dumbfounded. The azure gaze searched the spot where Loki was a moment before and then the vicinity around him. With his hammer he tested the air, where just e few seconds before the omega had lain. But there was nobody, nothing anymore. He turned around in a full circle, posture still in a ready stance. Still, he could only see his men advancing him. The group slowed down from a jog, as they reached their prince and lady Sif dismounted her gelding.  


„Where is he?“  


„I have no idea… .“ Mumbled Thor, still fixating his surroundings. „But wherever he is, he cannot be far.“  


Frandal still on his horse, turned back to the soldiers behind him and gesticulated in an arc. „Search the vicinity! He must be somewhere.“  


The men dispersed immediately beginning their search. Soon the small valley was full of Asier. Some tried to find tracks, but the stone littered valley was not entirely covered in snow due to numerous small runlets coming from higher up and the natural shield the mountains provided. It was easy to jump from stone to stone without leaving tracks at all.  


From behind a heavy boulder, a small flicker of green light belied Loki’s hideout. But the spell held and no one noticed the silent steps as Loki carefully climbed slowly over the rocks, taking care to avoid the fallen snow and making new tracks which could be followed. He went back using his older footprints by going backwards. He soon reached the rocky shore of the river again. There, he waded into the water and began heading upstream, towards Utgard. Loki presumed, the party would think him avoiding the city at all costs and expand their search further down the river. Unconsciously the omega had tricked them and it amused him to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first encounter between Loki and Thor. I know you were sure Thor would capture Loki, but this way it's more fun. *grin*
> 
> I wanted Thor mentally a little more grown up and his behavior not as brash but thought through. I hope that came out quite well.
> 
> I would love to know, what you think. So commetns are appreciated.
> 
> Fedgy


End file.
